Ophelia
Ophelia (オフェリア Oferia) is a playable character in Fire Emblem Fates. She is voiced by Yuuki Kuwahara in the Japanese version and by Angela Marie Volpe in the English version. Profile Ophelia is the daughter of Odin. Like the other children of Fates, Ophelia was placed in the Deeprealms to protect her from the war. In her Paralogue, Ophelia ventures out of the Deeprealms to the Ancient City seeking "The Super-Ultimate Tome" that she read about in her father's notebook. As fate would have it, she bumps into her father who had come to buy tomes from the city as well. Unfortunately, their reunion is cut short by bandits who are pillaging the village. Ophelia and Odin go off to confront them and eventually dispatch the bandits. After the battle, Odin informs Ophelia that the tome she was seeking did not exist. The notebook she had read was not a list of powerful tome, but rather, weapon names he created on his own. Though Ophelia is disappointed, Odin hands her a tome he had bought for her while they were in battle. Since the tome had no name to it, Odin tells Ophelia to give it one. Without a second to even think, Ophelia decides to name it Missiletainn, a name she saw in the margins of the last page of Odin's idea book. Even though the book said that the Missiletainn sword was a crummy weapon, Ophelia loved the name nonetheless. Odin admits that it is the only name he has ever given to a real weapon. Ophelia asks her father to join his army, a request Odin happily accepts and the two vow to walk forward together as the "chosen two". In her A-support with her father, Ophelia shows Odin a peculiar mark on her arm that first appeared when she joined the army. Odin recognizes the mark as the Brand of the Exalt, but cannot tell her what it is due to his oath of secrecy when coming to the world of Fates. While Odin admits that the mark has no special powers, he tries his best to explain the significance of the brand, as it is a symbol of her heritage. Though Ophelia does not fully understand it, she is delighted to hear that her father has the mark as well. But seeing how much talking about it brought sorrow to him, she tells him to tell her about it later when he feels ready and hopefully when he can show her his own Brand. Personality Ophelia is much like her father, often shouting grand titles while doing flashy poses for her attacks in hopes of being like her "Chosen One" father. However, her support conversations with her mother suggests that she feels inferior to her father's abilities to the point she finds she tells the avatar in her support conversation that she feels like a mimic of her father. In particular, naming weapons, objects and making up attacks. In her support conversation with Midori, she reveals to have abilities of foreseeing the future. She also admits she relies more upon fantasy, alike to her father because she finds the life around her dismal, mainly because of the war between Nohr and Hoshido. She tends to be dreamy, spacing out whenever she is not in combat. She also makes use of stars and stones to perform curious incantations. She considers herself sworn to Forrest's service just as her father is sworn to Leo, and she can be excessively fierce in her attempts to protect the prince, to the point of nearly attacking street merchants whose perfume caused Forrest to cough. She is very overprotective of Forrest, when asked to stay behind while Forrest shops, she becomes very worry some. She is the one most skilled at skipping, and was born on September 15. In-Game As an Enemy Xenologue 17 - Heirs of Fate 3: The Changing Tide |-|Normal= |-|Hard= |-|Lunatic= Growth Rates These are Ophelia's default growth rates, to get her actual growth rates, use the following formula: (Ophelia's base growth rates + Odin's growth rates + Mother's growth rates) ÷ 3 + class growth rates. |45% |15% |45% |40% |45% |65% |20% |30% |} Max Stat Modifiers Supports Romantic Supports * The Avatar (Male) * Kana (Male) (Can also be her brother) * Shigure (Can also be her brother) * Dwyer * Forrest * Percy * Siegbert * Ignatius * Shiro (Revelation) * Hisame (Revelation) Other Supports * Odin * Ophelia's Mother * The Avatar (Female) (Can also be her mother) * Soleil * Midori * Rhajat (Revelation) * Kana (Female) - If Ophelia is her mother Class Sets Standard Sets |} Parental Inheritance Sets ; Inheritance from Father |} ; Inheritance from Mother |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Friendship Sets |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} Partner Class |-|All Routes= |} |-|Conquest/Revelation= |} |-|Revelation= |} '*'Ophelia will receive whatever secondary class that the Avatar has access to if she has achieved an S-Support with him. Quotes Refer to Ophelia/Quotes. Possible Endings ; Ophelia - Dramatic Heroine : The last official record of Ophelia says she left for a distant land in search of rare magics. Scholars have traced her path by a series of powerful spells still in use along the way with…unusual names. ; Ophelia and Dwyer :Dwyer continued to serve as a butler and was highly in demand for his tea-extraction techniques. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ; Ophelia and Kana :Scholars believe Kana traveled the world doing good. Most stories of dragons were based on his deeds. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ;Ophelia and Hisame :Hisame put down the sword and picked up a pen, becoming one of the world's foremost scholars. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. ;Ophelia and Siegbert :Siegbert traveled the world to gain experience and later succeeded his father as King of Nohr. Scholars say Ophelia continued to research spells and hexes all her life. She also named them. Etymology Ophelia means "help" or "serpentine". It is also the name of a character from the play Hamlet. Said character is usually depicted saying unusual verses, which can be seen in Ophelia's theatrics. Trivia *Ophelia bears a slight resemblance to her grandmother, Lissa, in terms of general appearance, color scheme, and personality. **Her character trait "The one most skilled at skipping" references Lissa's Japanese trait "The one who jumps the most." **Ophelia's winking support sprites resembles Lissa's winking sprite. *If Odin marries the Avatar, Ophelia will have Exalted Blood and the Blood of Anankos. The only other characters who can possess this trait are both Kanas. **If Odin marries Elise or Camilla Ophelia will have Exalted Blood and the Blood of the Dusk Dragon. *She shares her English voice actress, Angela Marie Volpe, with Velouria. **She shares her Japanese voice actress, Yuuki Kuwahara, with Effie. *Ophelia's personal tome, Missiletainn, is named after her father's sword. * Ophelia is the 2nd most popular female child and 13th over all female in the official character popularity poll held on the game's official site. *Ophelia is featured in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC wearing a Yukata. Gallery Cipher Ophelia Sorcerer art.jpg Ophelia (Dark Mage)Cipher Card.jpg|Ophelia as a Dark Mage in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Ophelia (Sorcerer)Cipher Card.jpg|Ophelia as a Sorcerer in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Ophelia confession.jpg|Ophelia's confession scene. Ophelia (Yukata CG DLC).png|CG artwork of Ophelia in the Hoshidan Festival of Bonds DLC episode donning a yukata. Ophelia_portrait.png|Ophelia's portrait. FEF Ophelia Twitter Icon.png|Ophelia's official twitter icon. FEF Ophelia My Room Model.png|Ophelia's Private Quarters model. Ophelia.png|Possible hair colors for Ophelia in My Room. Ophelia Hair Colors.png|Possible hair colors for Ophelia's portrait. Ophelia_Sorceror_FE14.jpg|Ophelia's battle model as a Sorceror. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters